Cursed Dragon
Cursed Dragon is an Enemy in Dragon's Dogma: Dark Arisen PROVIDE A THOROUGH DESCRIPTION OR OVERVIEW OF THE ENEMY HERE! __TOC__ Information and Stats *It can grab pawns like all other Dragonkin. However, it rarely inflicts possession and instead will resort to slamming both pawn and arisen against the ground. *It has 11 health bars like all other boss-types monsters. *Its roar will not kill pawns, but can possess them. *Three star bitterblack items have either the possibility of 100% dragonforged chance or simply have a very very high chance of dragonforging (tested with 12 items on four dragon kills dragon-forged every bitterblack item every time) *It's big breath attack (when he stands on his hind legs) seems to be able to cure possession (needs confirmation) *When encountered as a dungeon boss with the Dark Bishop it is severely downgraded, with actual boss being the Dark Bishop. The cursed dragon will have a very small health bar above it's back like a normal foe and will have no glowing heart crystal. *It is weak to holy and fire magics. *Cursed Dragon is capable of Dragon forging items from +0. (From some players experience, it dragonforged a +3 Darkening Storm AND a +0 Coat of Shadow.) *It is highly advised to farm the Cursed Dragon at '''Duskmoon Tower. '''Simply clear the area and use Rancid Bait. This has a high chance of spawning the Cursed Dragon who likewise has a high chance of dragon-forging your items. *Also this particular drake can be cheesed by forcing him into the air, and felling him with a high-damage arrow shot, ending the combo with a few shots to the heart. This process is tedious but will wear down the dragon for those who have difficulty with his standard attack patterns. Tactics *Cursed dragons fight with a combination or Ur-dragon like moves and some original ones. *There are notable differences between the Ur-dragon and the cursed dragon, **one of them being is the smaller size the cursed dragons have. **The next being instead of fire it breathes out gas, which seems to be able to possess pawns. **Another being Instead of a heart it has a crystal in its chest. *Try to fight from a distance with an attack like great cannon . *Another tactic could be to grab hold of it chest and attack its crystal, perhaps using quick attacks like Hundred Kisses ( the higher level skill) while holding holy weapons like Heavens Key. *While the dragon is hovering over you, using spells or arrows to attack the head and then attacking the chest directly afterwards is a good way to ground the dragon quickly. Magic Archers with the ring that grants explosive volley will be able to tear this thing apart in a few minutes. Locations *The Pilgrim's Gauntlet (First Floor) Rewards *Cursed Dragon Horn *Cursed Dragon Scale *Netherstone *Chance of dragonforging equipment. *Netherstone looks like a Wyrm Tear but is only used for upgrading equipment, it has no passive loot rewards Gallery 10056620130313_164011_9_big.jpg Category:Dark Arisen: Dragons Category:Dark Arisen: Enemies Category:Dragon Category:Verify Category:Dark Arisen: Boss